


Good Bidding

by Sydmish



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Shklance, Eventual Smut, It'll get kinky but idk how kinky so, M/M, M/M/M, Omega Keith, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Other, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, a/o/b, alpha shiro, keith is a spicy emo boy, klance, shance, shieth, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydmish/pseuds/Sydmish
Summary: Keith is an Omega who loathes everything about the world he's got the misfortune of living in, he just wants to be by himself, go to school, maybe become an astronaut, alas, he's just an omega.Lance is an Omega who loves everything about the world he's got the fortune of living in, he just wants a nice, caring alpha who'll love him for the rest of his days and let him have a large family.Shiro is an alpha, he hates this stupid, fucked up, sexist auction; the auction that sells omegas like items and sex-things. He's going to do something about it, being forced to attend for 5 years is about as attractive as rotten sushi on a hot day, but if he buys someone, maybe he can stop going, maybe they can work together and figure this mess out.





	1. The Mixer

Omegas are sluts.

Omegas are slaves.

Omegas are only good for having children.

Alphas are strong.

Alphas are smart.

Alphas will protect you.

These were things taught to every Omega since the minute they presented, the second they realized their secondary gender; or rather, the second everybody found out, they were forced to wear ID like some kind of animal, almost a collar. They had tags, the name of the omega and once they mated, the name and contact information of their Alpha, like some kind of pet. It's not like everyone couldn't smell who was what, but this was a way for the cameras placed in every town to identify, as alphas and betas didn't have to wear them, and once mated? A way of contacting your Alpha in case you got lost or stolen, again, like some kind of pet.

Keith stood in the mirror, examining the red rope around his neck. It wasn't rope, it was some kind of indestructible cord that was measured and cut to each individual Omega. He scowled, at least they got to pick their colours, well, they got to pick until they were mated; then their alpha would pick, of course. Keith had tried everything to dig the rope off, multiple times. It stood vibrantly against his porcelain skin, accompanied only by a scar across his neck that he'd gotten from a failed attempt to cut it off in which the blade slipped and nearly slit his throat open. He sometimes wished it /had/ slit his throat, then he could forget that he wanted to live his life, follow his dreams.

For as long as he could remember, Keith wanted to be an astronaut, a pilot to go into space and explore the worlds. He read the books he owned, saved his money for more books, he was confident in the fact that he could do better than any /fucking alpha/ in the course. Omegas however, are not allowed a secondary education.

Omegas had no such luck, they were forced, the second they presented, to leave their homes and go to an Omegan school, one that taught each individual how to act, how to serve, all of the sensitive spots on Alphas to help relieve stress or to help them sexually, how to cook, clean. It was disgusting. It was sexist. It was horrendous and Keith hated every second of it, he'd purposefully done bad the first year, that's when he was told if his marks kept at that pace he'd have to do the whole thing again, so he became average, doing just well enough to pass. Here Keith was, shirtless in the bathroom of his dorm, staring at this stupid collar that only his future Alpha held the key to, this stupid collar that he'd need an Alpha to get off. He scoffed, he'd have to suck or ride dick in order to get it off, let someone mark him, taking his collar off just so teeth could sink in and the cord could be placed again around his neck. 

He brushed his dark hair behind his ear. "No." He stated bluntly, to no one in particular, "never." 

Never. He'd live with the collar, but he was never getting mated, never depending on some selfish, asshole-Alpha. 

He grabbed a grey v-neck t-shirt that sat on the small counter space of the bathroom that only held a shower and a sink; no toilet, if you, an Omega, had to pee, you were forced to go to the floor-bathrooms, with zero privacy to do your business. He didn't know why he couldn't take a leak, but apparently he needed supervision to do so. He slid the shirt over his head and passed his broad shoulders. His hands rested on his stomach when he had pulled it all the way down, smirking in defiance. /Omegas are supposed to be soft, delicate with no muscles or scars./ fuck them, Keith had the scar on his neck, Keith had abs and biceps, Keith wasn't going to conform to that bullshit. 

Keith was not some Omega /slut/ who wanted to be bred and mated. 

\---

Blue, Lances favourite colour. He looked in the mirror, admiring the cord that sat nicely around his neck, smiling. 'One day there going to be another tag on it.' He thought to himself 'my alpha.' The thought made a gentle rumble tickle his throat, a soft purring noise. He let out a sigh of contentment at the thought, bringing a damp cloth he had prepared up to his face, wiping at the green skin-mask he had there. When it was gone he looked in the mirror, checking and double checking to make sure he got it all, appreciating the way his skin glowed. He took particularly good care of his skin, of course. Most Omegas made sure they didn't have blemishes or bruises or scrapes, but Lance took /special/ care, he wanted to make sure he looked his best for whatever Alpha bid on him.

The Auction.

The Auction was an annual event that took place on the campus of the Omegan school in which Alphas would gather to bid on the graduating Omegas from that years classes. The highest bidder took their prize home and did as they pleased with them. Should the Omega refuse, a challenge is to take place, a small duel of sorts in a provided space in which there would be a fight between the Alpha and Omega, the winner got their way.

Needless to say, the Alpha always got their way.

Lance wouldn't challenge whoever bid on him, he wouldn't stand a chance against even a weaker alpha, all he could do was hope he got a nice, affectionate mate that wasn't old and creepy and that would love him. 

Today was The Auction. 

Lance carefully brushed his hair, styling and re-styling until it was perfect. He smiled at his work proudly, turning to leave the bathroom, he would've put on make-up but that wasn't allowed at The Auction, '/false advertisement/' they called it, that irked Lance a little, but he brushed it off. He found his nice dress shirt and vest, putting the light blue button-up on and sliding the dark, royal blue vest over it. He pulled black, fitted dress pants on, ones that hugged his butt snugly, showing it off. He struggled to tuck in his shirt but he eventually got it, slid on his shoes, and walked out the door of his small dorm.

There were a few other Omegas in the halls of his floor, everyone dressed up nicely. He noticed a few nice dresses on the females as well as a few select males, which wasn't unheard of, and a few other with suits and dress shirts, one with jeans and a t-shirt. 

Jeans and a t-shirt? Lance trailed his eyes to the head of raven hair that bobbed as the Omega walked, the blue-suited Omega groaned, frowning; '/Keith/' he would know that mullet anywhere. Oh well, his problem.

Lance returned the few greetings he got as he walked down the hall, not interacting further than the brief "hello" and "best of luck." As everyone made their way to the elevators and stairs. He opted out for the stairs, deciding it would be quicker than waiting for an opportunity to go down on the lift. He thudded down the near-empty sway, it was a quick trip and he smirked at how his tag bounced with his motions.

The lobby of the school was already crowded with a hoard of Alphas and Omegas, mingling. He smiled, this was the part he was looking forward to, meeting the bidders that were going to be attending the auction. Many of the bigger men and women were grouped around select Omegas, the few poor souls that had their heats. Lance thanked god that he was half-way to getting his next one, nowhere near the threat of having slick drenching his pants. He was met by a few side glances, a few hungry eyes and a few indifferent bodies that didn't even look at him. He swallowed, suddenly feeling very warm, this was terrifying. His future mate was in this room, the person he'd either love or hate to spend the rest of his life with.

\---

There were so many people here, bidding would be high this year, too many Alphas, not enough Omegas. Shiro looked around, he'd come last year, against his will, he didn't agree with this distasteful sexism. He scowled, checking his watch, only another thirty minutes to The Auction, which usually lasted an hour. Shiro was 27, most Alphas came here as early as they could, eager to find an Omega to breed and take care of, not Shiro, he was forced by law to start attending at the age of 25, he hated that law. 

Shiro adjusted his tie, yeah, he hated The Auction, but it was expected for everyone to dress up. He glanced around, looking over most of the bodies in the room. He lurched forward, taken back by a weight pushing against him from behind. He caught himself before he could fall but glanced over his shoulder in annoyance, bright blue eyes stared back. 

"I'm so sorry!" The small Omega apologized, hands up in surrender, he caught Shiros eye, instantly looking down out of respect "I'm so, so, sorry Alpha." He addressed. Shiro sighed, his expression softening. He turned around to face the dark-haired figure. He was an attractive man, brown hair curling around his bronze skin, blue centred outfit that complimented his bright blue eyes. 

Shiro caught himself staring, looking down the body of the Omega and glancing back up again, "don't apologize," he offered "it was an accident."

This seemed to make the boy perk up a little, at least his head wasn't down anymore, a smile graced his lips and Shiro felt truly blessed. 

"What's your name?" Shiro asked lightly, a part of him twisted when the Omega looked surprised, shocked that the first thing an alpha wanted to know about him was his name and not something like 'have you had your first heat?' Or 'how many knots have you taken?' 

"L-Lance." He supplied, stammering as his face turned red "might I ask yours?" He seemed cautious, like asking for his name was a slur.

"Shiro, my pleasure to meet you." This sent Lances face bright pink and a welcomed smell filled the small area very faintly, barely selective around so many bodies, Lance was nervous. This made Shiro suppress a small laugh, "are you alright? You seem flustered."

"A-Am I alright?" Lance echoed, his face twisting into even more embarrassment "I-I'm fine, alpha I-"

"Shiro" he corrected, noticing the bob of Lances Adam's apple as the man swallowed dryly.

"/Shiro/" Lance breathed "I just, I'm surprised." He explained, taking a careful step forward. "Most people would've slurred at me for tripping into them, or would've gotten mad at me for speaking without being spoken to, or-"

"Sexist bullshit." Shiro breathed, making Lances eyes widen. He looked around, as if worried someone might've heard Shiro, which of course they didn't in a crowd this busy. "You're a human being, yeah?"

Lance raised an eyebrow, as if it was a trick question, "...yes?" 

"Then you should be treated like one." Something in Lance clicked and the alpha could see it, his eyes lighting up and a smile taking place on his lips, it all faded suddenly at a realization.

"Then what are you doing at The Auction?" He asked curiously, taking one more step closer to Shiro.

"Legally, I have to go for 5 years at the age of 25, after that I'm free to do as I please, continue coming here or live my life mateless, or, should someone cross my path, mate on my own terms." He supplied, making Lances eyes widen again, "I've been coming for 2 years, this is my third Auction."

"So, you'd never buy an Omega?" Lance questioned, popping out his hip and raising an eyebrow, a coy smirk finding his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His vest shifted, reflecting the gentle light of the room, it was silky. 

Shiro had thought about it before "well," he began "I would, but only under specific circumstances." He began, this time it was his turn to shift closer to Lance "if I were at the Mixer portion of the evening, and I met one of the Omegas for Auction," he continued, shifting his gaze to look thoughtfully, a smirk on his lips "and we hit it off, and started chatting," he glanced back down to Lance, "then maybe, I'd ask them if it was alright if I bid on them." He concluded, "but of course, if they said no, I'd step away and never bother them again." He took a step back, realizing that he'd gotten extremely close to Lance.

The omega looked completely flustered, hands pulling at the fabric of his vest as he stared at the floor. "A-and, if the Omega asked you to bid on /them/?" He muttered, just loud enough for Shiro to hear, looking up at the man with his eyes, not moving his head. 

"That also depends," he stated, "on whether or not I feel a connection." Lance looked almost disappointed, almost. Shiro wished he could've caught more of the expression, tried to figure it out. 

"Oh, well, I should go." Lance offered, "I'm sure you would rather be left alone if you're not buying."

Shiro pushed forward, gently grabbing Lances wrist before he could walk away "nobody said I wasn't buying." He felt his cheeks heat up, avoiding eye contact, he could feel that intense blue stare on him. 

"W-what?" Lance sputtered, gently tugging his hand free from Shiros grasp "but you just said-"

"I said, if I found one I enjoyed talking to," he smiled, looking up to Lance "of course, I haven't had enough time to chat with you, but I'd like to, if that's alright." He composed himself, bringing his hand back to his side "of course if you'd rather socialize to try and coax a bidder, that's fine." He offered, looking around. "But I'd like to enjoy some appetizers with you."

Lance shook his head "we can't have the food."

"No," Shiro corrected "you can't take the food from the trays," he scowled "again, sexist /bullshit/, but I'd gladly get some for you if you'd like." Lance seemed star-struck, staring up at Shiro. He gave a slight nod, "anything catching your eye?" Shiro looked around at the few betas that filled the room; the waitresses and waiters. 

Lance didn't say anything but he looked at the contents of the trays, something seemed to catch his eye but he glanced away quickly. "It's fine, I don't need anything, this figure doesn't keep up by itself" he teased, winking at Shiro which made the alpha blush. "Pink looks good on you, Shiro," he nudged the man "you should wear it more often."

Shiro glanced down to himself, he wasn't wearing pink? Wait- was Lance talking about the blush? He looked up, opening his mouth to say something but the Omega was gone. He glanced around the room, catching a flash of brunette hair moving through the crowd, a smile gracing his lips. 

"Lance." He whispered to himself, Lance was a nice name, there was something about the man that he just couldn't put his finger on. His ocean blue eyes that danced with a million different shades, the half smile that he got, the way he glowed when Shiro talked to him. 

Shiro had told himself he wouldnt bid on an Omega, but somehow, Lance had changed his mind, of course he still disagreed with this whole thing, but should Lance let him? He was going to bid on the Blue Omega.

\---

Keith stood at the edge of the room, glaring around at all the sick fucks that gathered here, scowling. 

"Nobody's going to bid on you with an expression like that." He heard the voice from beside him, a brunette Omega wearing blue.

"Who says I /want/ anyone bidding on me?" He countered, watching the Omega fill his cup with the cheaper punch that was at the Omega table. Not much of a table, it was smaller than the one for the guests, holding only a punch bowl and a few trays of crackers. "Who are you? Why do you care who bids on me?"

"I'm Lance." He replied "and I don't care, it's your own demise." He stated bluntly, taking a sip of punch. "Better to at least get someone your age or attractive."

"As opposed to?" Keith countered, they all seemed terrible in his opinion.

"Some old rich dude, looking for eye-candy to latch onto his arm." Lance explained, scanning the room. Keith hadn't even thought of that, it would be bad enough for him to end up with any alpha, none-the-less one a million years old. "You're Keith, right? I saw you up in the dorms earlier."

"Y-yeah, I'm Keith," he stuttered, looking around the room at all the different bodies. 

"Alright, /Keith/, I'm going to be perfectly straight with you, well, as straight as I can be, I'm gay, but-" this warrented a small smirk from the blue Omega, which made Keith's eyes light up slightly, "that's not important, what is important is that you're attractive, you have nice clean skin, your hair compliments your complexion, your eyes are pretty," he rambled on, Keith's face changed to a light shade of pink at the praise. "Now you just need to change that personality, go out there, socialize."

"I've been training for 6 years, the entirety of this stupid school, I've been working out, I've been teaching myself self defence Lance, I'm not getting bought today." He growled, the blush gone "I'm going to challenge any alpha fucker that bids on me." Lance just raised a doubtful eyebrow before sighing.

"Of course you are. Fine, a word of advice?" Lance took another sip of his punch "I don't know if you paid any attention in the classes, or even if you took some of the electives but in the pleasuring class we learned about pressure points. They're usually used to make Alphas feel good but I suppose it would work as a way to distract them and make them weaker." Keith was intrigued, he eagerly stepped forward, regretting every class he didn't pay attention to or didn't take

"Oh?"

\---

Lance walked away from the punch table, he couldn't believe he just told Keith every pressure point on an Alphas body; groin, tailbone, side of their ribs, their collar bones and their hips. Lance had aced that class.

"Lance!" A familiar voice drew him from his thought and he glanced around.

"Shiro?" The tall alpha was walking towards him with two napkins, one in each hand. 

He pushed between a few bodies that were moving, a few that weren't, getting frustrated by the lack of cooperation. Lance had to laugh at the odd glare he'd send to an unknowing victim. Finally the taller man made it and smiled "hey, you kinda disappeared earlier." He breathed.

"Had to make my rounds, I see you've found me again, none the less." He smirked, hopeful. Shiro was strong, attractive, /nice/, Lance wanted Shiro, too bad the alpha didn't bid unless the stars aligned.

"Well, yeah." He said, as if it were obvious, "I promised you food." He handed Lance one of the napkins, it had an assortment of different sugary looking things on it. Lance felt his face heat up, these were the ones he wanted? 

"H-how did you know that I-"

"You were staring at the tray with these on it." He supplied, Lance sniffed the light purple cloth in his hands, his face lighting up, they smelled even better than they looked. His hand gingerly shifted the treats into one palm, his now-free digits reaching for one of the snacks. There were four, a lightly powdered red one, a chocolate-looking square one, and two that looked like gummies. He wanted the chocolate one, chocolate was Lances favourite and he hadn't had it in /years/, the school didn't provide such luxuries and Omegas weren't allowed to get jobs to buy things. He hesitated, deciding to reach for the powdered one first, he'd save the brown treat for last. He picked it up and took a bite, the taste dancing on his tongue and mixing with his spit, thickening it and leaving a sweet strawberry taste. He purred affectionately, he hadn't had something so delicate in forever. "Good?" Shiro asked expectantly, eyes shimmering hopefully. Lance nodded, giving a thumbs up as he swallowed.

"Amazing." He confirmed, "here." Lance looked onto Shiros napkin and found the identical treat, picking it up between two of his slim digits and reaching for Shiros mouth as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. "Open up."

Shiros expression was dumb-founded and Lance swore he could see the inklings of a blush as the alpha complied and Lance gently set the sweetness into his mouth. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his dress shirt so the weren't covered in icing sugar. Shiros eyes seemed to light up and dazzled with contentment, he made a "mhmm" sound in agreement as he nodded. Lance couldn't help but smile at how the man of such stature was enthralled with the wonderment of a child.

Lance grabbed the two gummies, both red, and placed them into his mouth. Despite the fact that they were hard to chew and stick to his teeth, they were also quite enjoyable. He closed his eyes in appreciation, his hand settling on his lips to cover his chewing as he spoke "dese are hard do chew." He struggled with the words as his jaw stuck together, ignoring the small laugh from Shiro that made his heart swell. When he finally opened his eyes when he had swallowed, smiling lightly.

Chocolate, Lances favourite food in the world. He widened his eyes eagerly at the piece, lifting his hand to grab it. As if on cue, the napkin was suddenly slapped from his hands and fell to the floor. He watched it in surprise, the way the chocolate slipped from his grasp. He made a small whining noise before looking to the face that met his. 

"Such delicacies are for the guests," a cool voice breathed, the man was tall and limber, his pale skin made him look terrifying against his long white hair. Blue eyes pierced Lances, "not for Omegas." 

Lance hadn't realized he wasn't speaking until a figure pushed defensively in front of him "I gave it to him." Shiro explained, a growl accenting his voice "the rules say he can't take food from the trays, he didnt, I did." He stated. Lance felt small behind Shiro, peeking over his shoulder to see the previous man bristling, eyes narrowed in a scowl. 

"Still, Omegas deserve no more than they need." He muttered defiantly, which just made Shiros shoulders go up in frustration, effectively blocking Lances view.

"Omegas deserve just as much respect as any alpha, we're all human beings." This earned a scoff, Lance could practically hear the eyeroll. "You just ruined his food, I suggest you leave, apologize, or get him some more." Shiro growled again, a warning sound. Lances hand rested nimbly onto Shiros upper arm.

\---

He stared at the white-haired Alpha like he was trying to burn holes into his head, the only thing bringing him from the glare being the soft touch on his arm. He turned to Lance, giving the man his attention. "Don't worry about it, Shiro, he's right, I shouldn't be eating the food."

"/Shiro?/" the other alpha seethed, making the taller look back towards him. "Address him as alpha, skank." 

Shiro bared his teeth, he wanted to fight this man, his eyebrows knit and he pressed a hand against the Alphas chest, forcefully pushing him an arms length away, making him stumble slightly. "Don't call him a skank." He stated bluntly, "Lance, don't call me Alpha," his gaze didn't falter and he got no confirmation from Lance other than a slight squeeze of reassurance on his arm. 

The opposing alpha pursed his lips and huffed in exasperation, turning to leave the area, making Shiro smile triumphantly. He turned back to Lance and the smile faded. He was looking at the ground, a frown on his face. "I was saving that." He muttered, Shiro knew it was more to himself than to the alpha. The brunette squatted, trying not to get in people's way as he picked up the chocolate and placed it in the napkin, wrapping it so he could throw it away when he was given the opportunity.

Shiro had started to bend over to help, pausing only when Lance stood back up, his eyes met the Alphas.

In hindsight, at the end of the day, Shiro supposed that was the second he fell for Lance. The way his blue eyes, despite the prickling sadness, dazzled with appreciation, gratitude towards the alpha. His hair brushed against his cheeks and he brought his delicate fingers up to brush it behind his ear. The omegas lips were soft and Shiro wanted desperately to embrace them, claim them as his own. His eyelashes settled on his cheeks when he blinked, long enough to grace them briefly. "Nobody's ever stood up for me before." He breathed.

Shiro felt warm, he had made Lance feel safe. His entire chest swelled and was surprised by his own words, his eyes widening as soon as the man spoke. 

"I want to bid on you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is not a cheap date

Keith had tried, he had tried desperately to pinpoint a weaker looking alpha for him to coax into bidding. They were all at least his size and he knew alphas liked being bigger than their omegas so he felt damn-near doomed, especially when an alpha with long white hair sauntered over to him.

"I hear you're quite the handful." His voice was calm and alluring but Keith still wanted to punch him in the face. "Lucky for you I like a challenge." This man was tall and lanky, presented the potential for a difficult duel should it come to that, his eyes were cold and unforgiving, somehow looking almost amber despite their clear icy tone. The raven swallowed.

"I don't, piss off."

The look of utter and complete offence that overtook the pale expression on the alphas face almost melted Keith's anxiety off his bones, it was hilarious; he even smirked in defiance. Then there was a hand on his throat and pushing into his windpipe. His cup of punch clattered to the ground as he made some god forsaken noise that garbled for breath. His hand instinctively flew up and gripped the fare mans wrist, twisting it and forcing his grip to loosen, he twisted the mans arm over his head as he spun and pushed it behind his back, slamming him onto the table he had been previously leaning against.

There was a squall of surprise from the alpha with long hair and Keith glanced around, met by mostly surprised expressions, plus a few impressed, even two or three that looked /hungry/. Keith growled lightly, sick fucks. His attention was brought back to the movement underneath him. "What's your name?" He demanded.

"You don't need to know! Address me as alpha-" Keith gave a shove, earning a hiss of pain from the man as his shoulder threatened to pop from its socket. In all honesty he was surprised he hadn't been pulled off of the alpha by now but everyone was too intrigued to do anything about it, wanting to see where it went. If things got out of hand; then they'd step in.

"I asked you a question!" Keith called loudly, demanding what little authority he could, "what is your name?!" 

"Lotor!" He replied this time, his shoulder shifting again painfully when Keith shoved him. 

"/Lotor/" Keith seethed "well, /lotor/," his grip tightened on the mans wrist and his free hand went to his neck, forcing his head against the table. "I said, /piss off/." He gave a final shove before pulling off and turning to leave the area, salty about his drink that was spilled across the floor. When he turned, it terrified him.

Not only had the two or three alphas held their interest, but at least five more had joined them and were murmuring amongst themselves as they watched him. A few toothy grins smirked at him and he realized that the smell he was giving off must show nothing but absolute submission and fear. He saw movement through the crowd and an alpha at least a foot taller than him grabbed his wrist roughly, pulling him away. 

Keith shuffled his feet in surprise, following the man with broad shoulders, the man that Keith /definitely/ could not fight. He noticed that he was left handed, or at least using his left hand, he glanced to his right, metal?

"Shiro, is he ok?" The voice he had spoken to a few times that day asked and Keith peeked around the alpha he had deemed 'Shiro' to find Lance gazing back at him. "Are you ok?" His voice echoed what Keith vaguely recognized as caution, as if the boy thought he was a wild animal that could and would attack at any second.

"I'm fine." His voice was laced with growls, bouncing back to Lance instantly "I was fine before too." Keith gave a firm tug, ripping his arm from Shiros grasp. "You try and get your hands on me too and I'll bite your dick off." The ravens voice was taught and his tone was more of a promise than a threat.

Shiro froze, clearly more than a bit surprised by the outburst, and, if Keith was reading his expression correctly, slightly afraid. Satisfaction ripple through the omegas joints and into his balled fists, a smirk dancing across his face "I wasn't going to touch you." The alpha rustled, wide eyes as his soft spoken manner seeped back to himself.

Keith wasn't buying the gentle giant facade.

"Shiro, the alphas are starting to leave to the bidding grounds," Lance promoted, nodding his head to the ocean of body's seeping out of the room "you should go, I'll talk to Keith." 

Not without a look of hesitance to Lance, a look Keith could only describe as sickeningly hopeful, Shiro turned to leave, striding with utmost confidence to the door. Keith shuddered, that alpha could snap his neck without breaking a sweat, lucky for him, he seemed preoccupied with Lance.

"You fucking moron!" Lances voice was like daggers in his ears, some kind of tone worthy of an omega scolding their child. "You've got /at least/ 10 Alphas wanting to bid on you!"

\-------------

Keith. The smaller ravens name. Shiro bit at the inside of his bottom lip, he attracted quite the crowd. Lotor, he heard the name like an echo, rolling off of tongue after tongue amongst the crowd. The name of the man who had spat at Lance, the name of the man who had choked Keith, the name of the man who held a harem of Omegas that he got 'spayed' and used as nothing but mere toys.

Shiro wanted to throw up, he had heard the name of the man many times matched to disgusting rumours of sex in abundance, but had never seen a face to match it to. 

His feet absently carried him out of the building and into a courtyard of sorts, urged along by alphas around him ready to bid with full wallets.

One might worry that they'd be outbidden, but Shiro had secrets up his sleeve. He'd never tell the man, soon to be his, about it, but Shiro ran a company. He was the CEO of a robotics company, currently focusing their efforts on advanced prosthesis. His arm was prime example of their latest model, a trial run. 'If it's good enough for our consumers, it's good enough for me' he had argued when his board advised against him being the guinea pig for their new prototype. So far, against Shiros expectations, it was doing marvellously, the only downside was its battery life. It had two batteries, a main source that supposedly had an eight hour life (it only lasted six), a backup battery that lasted two hours (only one) and a small solar reserve, 15 minutes of energy storage that could be filled by solar power in worst case scenarios. A good system, but Shiro wasn't one for false advertisement, either they boost the battery life to the full eight hours, or they change the advertisement to six.

He was a man of basic needs, after establishing the 'S&H Robotics Co.', many scientific breakthroughs proceeded with him and his partner, including complete joint control by user and his company came into a large amount of money funded by the medical branch of government, supplying to continue their research. They had many models across the country and in homes, never once having a complaint from a costumer. He was a wealthy man, lived in a single bedroom condo (which was going to be an issue if Lance didn't want to sleep in his bed) and had a nice car, never short of food or a view. He lived comfortably, with money to spare once he ran out of uses; should he want to, he could retire with enough money to continue doing so. Shiro was never in it for the money however, he just wanted to help, to make the smallest of differences.

Shiro was confident he could outbid anyone here two times over. 

A sense of smugness overtook the smirk on his lips, ok, maybe having money was a little nice too.

There were rows upon rows of seats, at least 10 rows with an isle separating it into two sections. Maybe about 20 seats within each row. If Shiros brief glance was correct, that means there would be 200 alphas here, with a graduating class of 50-some Omegas. Bidding would definitely be high and most of the audience would walk out of here without a mate.

Shiro took a seat near the back, crossing his legs and flipping open a small pamphlet that had made its home on the chair before Shiro sat down. numbers corresponded with names of Omegas up for auction. There was a brief paragraph explaining the ranking and what determined who got which number.

'Welcome guests!

We welcome you to the 63rd annual Auction! We have devised a method so that you, alphas, can see which Omegas were top of our classes here at the school, so you know what you're buying! Ranked at #1 is the top student, the cream of the crop in this years ranks! At the bottom of the list is the student with the lowest average. Next to each name is the subject that the student performed best in. Thank you again for your participation,  
Happy bidding,  
Your president.'

Shiro scowled, not only were these poor men and women cursed to a life of waiting on their masters hand and foot, but they were to be sold like some kind of cattle, branded with a number to explain how valuable they were.

Not Lance, he'd never make Lance do anything, if the man wanted to lounge on the couch all day, Shiro would gladly let him do so. The thought slipped as he looked down at the page, eyes widening slightly as he read.

'1: Lance Mcclain'

His eyes frantically scanned the rest of the list, hoping and praying for any other Lance to show up, wishing that it wasn't the same Lance he spoke to.

It's not that he was worried he couldn't afford Lance due to the ranking, more concern for the omega and the looks he would get, the phrases that might be shouted at him from the audience. Sure enough, there was no other name on the list that even started with an 'L'.

The fact that Shiro had tried to ignore, was the subject that Lance went above and beyond well in. His eyes followed a long dotted line;

'1: Lance Mcclain……Pleasure by pressure'

Shiro wasn't 100% certain he knew the classes Omegas had to take, but 'pleasure by pressure' was some new level of foul. It's not that he was going to regret or be upset that of all the classes, Lance succeeded in one on /sex/, but more a disgust for the fact that they were forced to take such a class. Still, much to his guilt, Shiros gut heated at the idea of Lances hands on him.

His eyes trailed down, scanning for Keith's name, there were two Keith's;

'23: Keith Ramsay........Formalities 102'

And, much to his surprise, at the very bottom of the sheet, the last omega on the page:

'57: Keith Kogane…….. Home Economics'

Shiro kind of hoped for Keith that he was the '57' one, the worst Omega on the sheet. Maybe it would warn off some of the hungry looks the poor thing was given when he was pinning Lotor to the table.

Shiro was drawn from his distracted trance by a voice, loud and commanding from a stage at the front of the set chairs. The stage was just a raised platform, decorated plainly with two pots of elegant flowers; one at each front corner, and some ribbon; purple.

There was a tall, broad man standing centre stage, too well muscled for him to be anything but an Alpha. His voice was deep and rough, scratchy against the mic.

Shiro scowled, he recognized him from the previous years, cursing at himself for forgetting the man that sometimes got a little too handsy with the omegas on stage. 

"Hello!" He bellowed, a silence dancing over the crowd "I'm the evenings MC; Sendak." Shiro rolled his eyes, groaning internally. His head fell back limply in annoyance, even his voice gave Shiro a headache. "I'd like to thank you all for joining us on this beautiful afternoon." Shiro wanted to smash his head through a wall, still, he composed his disgruntled aggravation and sat up straight, watching the display. One of Sendak eyes was scarred, a new addition to his rugged composure from the previous years. It was swollen to the point of closure, most likely a scarred inflammation that would stay in the position.

"I know as well as the next, none of you are here for me and my words, so let's take a look at what we have in store for you this year!" There was a chorus of clapping following the enthusiastic words, even some whooping that bounced into the air. Sendaks arm gestured to the stage as a long line of small body's made their way onto the podium, every single one of them soft and short, short compared to Shiro anyways. All of them had a number pinned to their chest and his breath hitched at the sight of Lance striding across stage proudly with '1' safety pinned to his left breast pocket on his vest. He stopped at the end of the stage next to Sendak, his arms folding behind his back respectfully. Lances eyes fluttered over the audience, landing on Shiro, a small smile tugged at the corner of the golden boys mouth as their eyes met and Shiro couldn't help but smile back.

His eyes somehow ripped from Lance to look at the rest of the frames, most of them were relatively attractive but he was looking for Keith. He didn't know why he was intent on spotting the man, but he found a young blonde with blue eyes that had the number '23' on their torso, so Keith was '57', good.

Sure enough, at the end of the line, the raven stalked on stage, black hair behind his ears and a number pasted sloppily against his chest, obvious that he had fought whoever was trying to put it there, or at least struggled as it was placed. He shifted, looping his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans before shifting his pants absently up and crossing his arms across his pecs. Shiro sighed, if only he'd at least try, maybe he'd end up with someone not-so-bad.

They stood there for a few minutes, each of them fidgeting somehow except Lance who just kept glancing to Shiro happily, a light rose dusting onto his cheeks.

It made Shiro happy, excited to try and make Lance content in his little condo. They could move if Lance wanted a yard, or his own room, or a family. Or they could stay in his condo, huddled under blankets on the couch as it rained, drinking hot chocolate and watching some kind of soap opera, Shiro didn't really like soap operas but for some reason he felt like Lance would (which he does). Shiros own cheeks warmed at the mental image of Lances small gasps when something dramatic happens, like if the woman slept with her husbands twin brother who was actually an evil surgeon that had tried to kill him and take his place, he let out a soft, amused exhale at the thought, humouring himself. He earned a glance from the woman beside him but nothing more.

"Let's start at the top, start things off with a bang!" Sendak announced as most of the group turned to leave the stage, all save Lance.

The smaller man flinched at Sendaks hand in the small of his back, Shiro scowled, trying to convince himself that the large palm wasn't a bit too low for Lances comfort. He led the brunette to the centre of the stage, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. "Let's get to know our product-" Shiros frown deepened and tightened, 'product', gross "and ask a few questions."

Lance kept his gaze low until he was addressed "omega, what's your name young one?"

"Lance Mcclain, sir." He looked up to Sendak as he replied, his hands staying behind his back in a stance of respectful submission.

"Lance Mcclain, it's been awhile since we've had an omega who has an average of anything higher than a 95% and here you stand with 98.5 as your graduating percentage, am I wrong?"

"No, alpha."

Sendak smirked "well, there are some things that you can't learn in class, are you used?" The question made Shiro consider throwing up, to ask someone if they've had sex, in front of a large group of people, was humiliating enough, but to ask if you've been 'used' like some kind of object? Now he really wanted to smash sendaks head in and demand he let go of Lance. He was surprising himself, the violent thoughts he had when his urge to protect the smaller figure.

The thing that made Shiro feel even worse was how Lance didn't seem to hesitate when he answered, as if it wasn't a strange question "no, alpha, I haven't." And suddenly, the feeling sprinted into guilt because the heat in Shiros gut stabbed into him like a knife and twisted, Lance not only was the highest of his class in a sex based course, but he also hadn't actually had sex. Shiro let out a small exhale through his nose, refocusing on the small discussion.

"Any marks on your body? Scars or bites?"

"Of course not, sir. I take care of my skin meticulously." Sendak seemed more than satisfied by Lances answer, grappling the mans chin and turning it towards him to examine if he was telling the truth. 

"And of your stomach? How'd the school examiners deem you?"

School examiners? That's new. "Wide set." 

What? What was he talking ab- oh.

His hips. They were wide set. Ideal for bearing kits. Shiro shuddered, this was fucking sick, 200 alphas sat here drooling over an omega that had to have his private information publicized and the worst part? Lance didn't seem to mind, he was programmed not to care.

"Well, let's get onto the bidding then." Sendak growled, standing up straight from his previously haunched position he had occupied while examining Lance, "do a 360 for us," sure enough, the brunette set his hands on his hips and spun, a few throaty laughs came as his backside was displayed, even a few cat calls that Shiro tensed at.

"Well, the crowd seems impressed, let's start at 500-"

Hands shot up instantly and lances eyes visibly widened as Sendak started calling out numbers, the poor thing looked to Shiro desperately as the man had yet to raise a hand. It was a helpless cause for the second being, Shiro wouldn't bid until it got higher and fewer people were calling out and shouting.

700, 1000, 1200, the numbers kept rising and rising, hands slowly became sparser. 1600, 2100, 2200, Shiro cleared his throat, ready to jump in soon. Lances eyes flashed concern and Shiros heart tore ever so slightly with concern, the urge to take him away from here. 3000, 3800, 4500.

"10 000" a voice called from the crowd, silencing the other hands and shouts, even Sendak seemed taken back by the hefty offer. Shiros gaze landed on a large mysterious figure, one about as tall as him, maybe a tad taller, which was surprising because Shiro was already a tall alpha. Shiro frowned.

"15 000" his prosthetic raised, calling the attention to himself, Lances eyes widened even more, glimmering hopefully. Sendaks mouth gaped ever so slightly, no omega usually went for anything more than 8000, and that was almost doubled.

"20 000" and there it was doubled and then some. The figure was glaring at Shiro, daring him to bid again.

Fuck them, of course Shiro was going to bid again, and he wasn't about to play around. "30 000 dollars." He ground out, teeth clamped down.

"Gentlemen please-" Sendaks voice was cautious but cut off by Shiros opposer standing.

"50 000 dollars." He dared, Shiros eyes widened but he stood to match the opponent, his instincts telling him to protect /his/ omega. He was usually a composed man, but his voice was no more than a growl when he spat out his next offer.

"100." There was a small gasp through the crowd, $100 000. That must break a record or something. Shiros brow was furrowed, a silent command for his competitor to back the fuck down, a fight for dominance.

The gaze of the man staring at him seemed almost impressed, his eyes seeming to glow for just a second before exhaling aggressively through his nose.

A silence hung in the area as the whole audience watched to see if the larger countered his bid again. "100 grand," Sendak managed "going once."

Shiros glare didn't even hesitate, didn't falter once. The other looked to Lance, eyes flickering from his feet to his face, as if contemplating his worth. Shiro wanted to look at Lance, assure him it'd be ok, but he held his ground, staring the other man down. "Going twice."

The other man opened his mouth ever so slightly as if he was going to bid but closed. His eyes found Shiros, blinking slowly as if to say a silent 'well played' before sitting back down. "And sold! To the man with the white streak in his hair!" Even the joyous information that Lance could go home with him was tainted by Sendaks descriptor. He just threw a dead look at the auctioneer before watching Lance Trot down the stairs at the front of the stage.

\------

"And sold!" The raspy voice called from beside him "to the man with the white streak in his hair!" 

Lance felt light-headed and sick, felt like he needed to turn around and vomit. His fingers dug into his palms as he stared at Shiro. 100, thousand, dollars. Shiro had just spent 100k on him. He didn't realize he was moving until he saw his feet gently bouncing down stairs.

He felt dizzy, like he was going to pass out. He kept his gaze low as he walked down the isle, arms folding behind his back as he tried to ignore the hungry gazes on him. He turned left at the end, taking a few more steps before looking up. His hands came in front of him and he absently picked at his fingernails when he met Shiros gaze. The man was smiling softly, as if he hadn't just spent a small fortune on the Omega. "Alpha." He greeted quietly, throat unbelievably dry.

"Shiro." He corrected, offering a hand around Lances waist. Lance was still tense, even at Shiros side he felt like he was going to pass out.

"I need to go pay," he supplied "you ok?" Lance didn't realize that he wasn't walking but his eyes slowly graced up to Shiros face.

"No." He mumbled "you just paid 100 grand." He gaped in quiet shock "that's like," he did some quick math, rounding his numbers "1 omega for the price of 15." 

Shiros stormy eyes were glimmering with what Lance could only describe as amusement, it dug the brunettes breath from his lungs. "I did." He confirmed "and I'd do it again."

A lightness entered Lances mind that he hadn't felt since the day he presented. His face paled and his stomach twisted "Oh Jesus." He collapsed as Lances legs gave out suddenly, his eyes closed and he slumped against Shiro, fainting at the situation.

There was something solid jutting against his stomach down to his thighs and a steady pressure was building in his head. He blinked a few uneven times, looking at a broad expanse of dark grey, almost black. He came to the realization that he was staring at a back; a broad back, one covered in an expensive suit. He soon concluded that he was slung over a shoulder; presumably, (hopefully), Shiros. 

There was a soft murmur of a low baritone speaking and he realized that it was, in fact, Shiro. Shiro, the alpha that bought him for $100 000. The idea made him want to pass out a second time but he didn't. Why was he standing still? And who was he talking to? 

"That's all?"

"Of course Mr. Shirogane, thank you for your purchase." The air tainted with bitter annoyance and Lance shifted slightly in discomfort. 

He felt Shiros head turn against his leg to look back at him, curious about the movement. "Lance?" He made a grunt in response and, much to his distaste, Shiro set him down. His legs were weak and he had to lean heavily onto the taller that had been carrying him for fear of passing out again. "Are you alright? You've been out for half an hour." His tone was laced with utmost concern and it hurt Lance more than it helped.

"You're going to kill me." He mumbled breathlessly against Shiros side as the man gripped onto Lances forearms to steady him.

"What?" The man squawked in surprise. Lance looked up to see a face of worry, he gave an assuring smile at the poor alpha who had taken him too literally.

"You paid, $100 000 for me," he whispered, more to himself "and you're nice and caring," oh god, he truly was going to black out again "you're going to be my death."

"I'd do no such thing." The man had caught on "I'd never lay a hand on you should you tell me otherwise. I'd never let any harm come to you." It was a brief promise, but a vow that Lance cherished and would hold close, an oath to the purchase Shiro had made of not only Lance, but Lances wellbeing and happiness. "Lets go and watch the rest of the auction," Shiro suggested "they deal with tags and such after the fact." Lance could tell the older was reluctant about said tags, but the brunette was excited, even if it was just a legal matter. 

Lance walked out to the courtyard, plastered closely to Shiros side to avoid hungry glances he earned as his hips sway ever so slightly more than they should, a defiant smirk crossing his lips, as if to say 'not yours' to the others. They were on the third to last omega, just finishing up as Sendak called for the second warning at $2500. She was an attractive thing, but it was a cheap price, understandably, she was near the bottom, therefor had bad marks. With a loud announcement of her being sold, Shiro took his seat and Lance kneeled beside the chair instinctively. He heard a small gasp and looked up to its source, His partner seemed distraught that he was on the ground, instantly ushering him up. "I'm not supposed to sit on the chairs." He argued as he pushed off his knee to get up.

Shiro frowned and shifted, "fine, then don't." Lance gave him a look of confusion. "Sit on my knee, they can't argue with that, can they?" Lances face flourished red and he hesitated, that was close... very, very close, much closer than he'd actually been to actually, well, /touching/ an alpha. He swallowed his nerves at the invitation and turned, seating against Shiros thigh, basically straddling it. 

Hands, what was he supposed to do with his hands? He swallowed thick spit, a cold sweat taking place on his forehead, it wasn't supposed to be this difficult, he was supposed to be more comfortable than this with his new alpha. 

A warmth set on his stomach and he looked down, Shiros left hand had wrapped around him, settling against his abdomen to help him from falling off. Lance was soothed by the grip, a calming scent staining the air that sent him reeling. His hands rested over Shiros and it earned a spread of the alphas fingers across Lances stomach protectively, as if warning others, daring them to try and get near his omega. The brunette couldn't shoulder a shiver at the thought, /his omega/, his as in Shiros, Shiros omega.

"Keith Kogane." Keith's voice snapped him to the commotion on the stage, he had been so enthralled by his own devices that he'd completely missed the last purchase, not that it mattered much.

"And you, final product of the night-"

"I'm not a product, I'm a person." The raven growled towards the taller man who was barely fazed. Lance cursed silently at Keith, praying for the man to keep his muzzle clamped. Why did he care what happened to Keith? He didn't! Of course he didn't care what happened to him!

"I didn't ask for your opinion skank, speak when spoken to." Keith just shot daggers, his mind telling him better than to argue again. Lance thanked his stars.

"Are you spoiled goods, boy?" 'Spoiled goods' the term was crude and possessive, Lance wasn't fond.

"That's my business." Keith shot back, earning a small growl of annoyance from Sendak. 

"Fine then, this mutt won't cooperate, we'll start the bidding at-"

"8000." A pale hand shot up and Lances gut dropped, doing a triple flip on its way down, his eyes widened and he was sure Shiro could smell the surprise on him when his hand became slightly firmer around his waist. The voice belonged to none other than the alpha who had been harassing Keith but two hours ago;

Lotor.


	3. Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes! This wasn't beta'd ;-;

Sendak damn near choked on his own tongue and, despite having a $10 000 bid, he only now broke his auctioneering. "Lotor, not to be crude, but are you aware you're bidding on the least appetizing Omega that has waltzed onto this stage in quite a few years...?" there was skepticism in his voice that earned a growl from Keith. Shiro was leaning forward now, examining the goings on of the situation.

“I’m aware of his position, but I’ve grown bored, mind your business, Sendak.” This earned a murmured laugh as Lotor described briefly his predicament. He didn’t want keith, he wanted to break keith. Shiro felt his mouth go dry and he tried to swallow but just forced a larger lump into his throat. “continue.”

Sendak looked defiant but just scowled and looked back to Keith, giving a quick once-over, trying to find the appeal. He just scowled and turned his ugly mug back to the crowd “going once!”

The speed in which Lance jerked around alerted Shiro and the brunettes face was pale. “Shiro, please, you saw what he did to keith in the mixer!” he seethed, whispering to the alpha who looked back to the stage.

“Lance- I hate this as much as you but-“

Lance cut him off “you can bid on him, then let him win when he challenges you!” he seemed proud of himself at the suggestion, Shiros gut twisted, he knew why that wouldn't work.

"Lance that won't-"

“going twice!” 

Shiro would learn quickly that Lances puppy-eyes were a force to be reckoned with. “There’s got to be something we can do! Is there a fire alarm somewhere?” his gaze flicked up as he looked around

“youre not pulling the fire alarm.” Shiro was looking around too, briefly wondering if himself would be able to do it, but scolding the thought.

“Shiro!” Lance gripped at the alphas shirt “Nobody deserves to go with him- not even Keith! He’s got enough Omegas! Its an awful life!” he begged, literally begged. The taller looked to the brunette with pity, glancing around to check that he wasn’t causing a scene “Shiro! Please!” his voice was course with worry and shiros blood was pumping with panic, he could smell that the man was distressed. He closed his eyes, trying to focus despite the desperate pleas Lance was making. “I don’t know what to do- oh god- what do we do? Shiro! What do we do?!”

“and sold to-“

“15 000!” Shiro barked out, his eyes pinched shut in self-annoyance, his muscles ruffled and tight with grimace. a slow wave of bodies turning to look at him, his eyes flitted up in panic and he could see the look of fear on Keiths face, even from how far away he was. There was a moment of silence as Shiro confidently met every gaze that dared question him. Though not unheard of, it was unusual for someone to buy two omegas at one auction, and on top of that, the amount of money Shiro was spending was absolutely ridiculous. Fortunately, it discouraged Lotor, and "going once" could be heard over the crowd of people.

\------

Lance was in shock, he said to do something, but this was far from what he had anticipated after Shiro adamantly denied letting Keith win in a duel. No, he wasn't planning on keeping Keith? 

The thought made Lances head spin, no, no no no, Lance wanted to be selfish, he wasn't sharing. He was not sharing Shiro. "Going twice" Lance realized he was staring at the alpha in disbelief, and Shiro was staring right back, giving him a sympathetic look. Lance just scowled and turned away, no, not happening, not going to give in. 

He turned to the stage, where, if he wasn't mistaken, was... was Keith shaking? Was the 'too cool for school', just barely passing; Keith Kogane... afraid? His expression softened in pity, he probably thought that the bidder was going to keep him. Shiro wouldn't, Lance knew, he'd throw the duel.

"Sold" it wasn't enthusiastic, and Sendak seemed less than impressed with the outcome of Keith's selling. The poor man seemed frozen on stage and oh so small until Sendaks hand shoved against the small of his back and he was shoved forward. His knees buckled and he fell down the stairs, a small cry of pain barely audible through the area. He stayed on the ground at the bottom of the 5 steps, groaning as he shifted in discomfort.

"Hey!" Shiro barked, standing as he unintentionally forced Lance off his lap. Lance yelped as he felt the movement, nearly tripping himself. He stumbled, but caught his weight, scowling back at Shiro in annoyance. 

The alpha didn't even spare him a glance.

"You just hurt him!" Shiro exclaimed "he's mine, you're damaging personal property, that's a chargeable offence, and I have a crowd of witnesses to take to court, apologize!" He demanded and Sendak seemed taken back. Lance internally winced, he knew Shiro couldn't claim physical assault, it'd be dismissed due to Keith omegan status. However, by definition, Keith was in fact personal property; Shiros personal property, or soon to be, and selling something you knew was broken/purposefully broke, well, that was just as illegal. He could see how disgusted Shiro looked by the words in his mouth.

The entire crowds silence could be broken by a feather hitting the ground, the quiet was unbearable and Lance hated it, wanted to scream to make it stop. His eyes trailed, wide and expectant as he examined Sendaks face, the alpha looked hesitant, like he was trying to stare Shiro down; which wouldn't work. Keith stayed on the floor, eyes wide as he looked back and fourth between the Alphas. He'd probably be judged, but Lance couldn't just leave him there. Arms behind his back, Lance started around the group of chairs and down the middle isle towards Keith, he could feel Sendaks along with everyone's gaze on him as he squatted down, knees in his chest as he offered a hand. Keith looked tired, but barely. His eyes were wide as he stayed frozen for a solid five seconds, reaching for his hand and using Lance to help him to his feet. He winced slightly and the blue-eyed omega scowled, Keith must've hit his knee or something. His instincts told him to leave this potential rival, but instead he stood there, trying not to waver as he kept his gaze low in submission. Keith was leaning against his side momentarily before growling weakly and shoving off, Lance glanced to him slightly before pulling his arms behind his back, waiting to help the man back to his Shiro. Sendaks voice was low and gravelly, a snarl over the crowd and unfalteringly loud this close. "My apologies, Mr. Shirogane."

"Not to me." He heard his alpha, far away, but he hadn't the heart to look up. "To him."

More silence, awkward shifting and stressed smells over the crowd before he registered Sendaks overpowering- aggression. "My apologies," he paused, teeth grinding together. "Omega."

Keith's feet carried him halfway down the isle, melancholy apparent in every fibre of his movements. The omega shot a look over his shoulder at Sendak, a gruff grunt of 'whatever asshole' escaping him as he turned back to where he was going. He could see the small cringe on Lances face and it brought a sense of pride washing over him as he limped along, pain shooting through his knee and into his hipbone where he'd landed.

He peered through his bangs, appreciative of the black shrouding as he looked at all the alphas staring back at him, the odd beta who wanted to test their limits as well. They all looked disgusted, save for the small handful of kinky motherfuckers who want a challenge, who want to try and pin Keith down and sneer when he fights back, who want to grin as their teeth flash and sink into his shoulder, forcing him to go limp and mewl and cry like a child, squirming beneath them.

Sick fucks.

He caught the glare of Lotor sitting next to a large figure, both staring at the pair of omegas making their way. The figure he recognized as the one who had wanted to spend 50 grand on Lance, and they looked as if in cahoots, whispering amongst themselves as if talking about which horse to bet on at the races.

His frown deepened as the omega turned back to where he was going. They turned at the end, towards Shiro who had at some point stood, standing sternly with arms crossed over his chest. He looked unimpressed.

Good.

Lance stepped a bit faster, and Shiros eyes flickered to him, watching his soon-to-be mate approach and then take a place at his side. Keith stopped in front of him and looked up, meeting the steely gaze with his own burning eyes.

The alpha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, expression softening but still mournful as he opened them again. "Come on." He urged "we're not staying to hear the closing ceremonies." His hands fell to his side as he turned towards where he had been before, to pay. "I assume you'll want to challenge me." He resigned, clearly upset. "And on a normal day, I'd let you win." Shiro glanced over his shoulder as they walked "but I'm sorry to say, Keith, this isn't a normal day."

\-----

The expression on Keiths face broke him. The face of someone who could see everything they cared about slipping away from him. This man probably had dreams, aspirations, and here he was, soon to be arm-candy. He huffed and turned back to where he was going when the other of the two put his hands up.

"wait- wait- wait-" the brunette scolded, stepping in front of shiro to stop them. The older looked down at the beautiful figure in front of him and he gave another soft sigh, "why can't you let him win?" The man demanded, eyes full of hurt and betrayal "the plan was to bid on him and then let him win! I don't-" he stopped when his tone changed and he looked down, hands dropping to his sides and balling into fists in frustration, "we weren't supposed o take him home!"

"Lance-" Shiro tried, making a motion to reach for the blue-burdened man. "Lance that was /your/ plan." The alpha tried to stay calm "it's why I hesitated to agreeing to buy him-"

"What do you mean? I thought..." Lances lips pursed and his hands drew in front of him so he could look at his palms, "I thought you wanted /me/?"

"I do Lance- please- just... just let me explain." At this point, Keith had his arms over his chest and was waiting uncharacteristically patiently, eyes downcast as he looked at his own shuffling feet. They both had made their way in front of the oldest and the three stood in a triangle as Shiro defended his actions. The brunette waited, sorrow strewn loosely across his pained face; betrayal. Shiro knew that Lance had only met him hours before, but they both held each other in such high esteem already, trusted each other wholly. "If I let him win, then... they'll take you away too." He informed sadly, trying to keep his glances even between the two. "They'll deem me unfit as an Alpha and take you both from me, not just Keith. If I had other omegas they'd take them too." 

The way Lances expression pales and his lip trembled "wait- that's why-"

"That's why I didn't want to buy Keith."

"And... I made you do it." Again, Lance looked somber. "He could've taken on Lotor and now he's here, I just didn't want him to get hurt-" he turned to Keith, who hadn't looked up, the clear smell of distress radiating off the man in waves as he refused to meet Lance. "I didn't want you to lose! I knew you probably wouldn't- but what if you had?" 

Finally, he snapped up, hands getting thrown to his sides in frustration as his long black hair whipped out of his face and he snarled "I would have been fine!" He growled, menacing and crude, teeth bared at the pity being given to him. "I could have beat him, but you-" his gaze flashed to Shiro, who was slouching, his hand rubbing at the side of his face in stress. "You both fucked me over!" 

If he wasn't mistaken, the alpha could see the subtle redness brimming wet eyes, the way the omegas voice broke in his tone, everything he'd cherished, everything he'd trained for.

It was about to be gone.

"Keith, please don't fight me." Shiro whispered softly, "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to duel." The man seemed fuming, but he contemplated the alpha, eyes dragging over him in what, of Keith had been an alpha as well, might be a challenging look, forcing Shiro to puff up in defence, try and look bigger than he was. 

There was a snort of compliance as the raven jerked his head away, he knew he would lose, it would be a futile fight.

They went to pay, Lance and Keith staying put behind Shiro as the business man paid, going through the same process he went through earlier with Lance. He knew the two behind him were wallowing for completely opposite reasons; one wanted to be alone and didn't want Shiro, the other one didn't want to be alone and did want Shiro.

After the process was done, the battle-scarred man done grumbling about the process of paying and hating every second of it, he turned back to them.

"Alright then, lets go get tags for your and we can go home."

"What about our stuff?" Lance questioned, still a bit salty but less so as the question was asked.

"It's been a long day. I'll send someone to pack up your rooms and bring everything, we can go through what you want and what you don't later." He informed, human hand coming to his own neck to try and soothe the tense, stressed muscle there as he turned.

It had been an eventful day, to sugar coat things. His shoes clicked against the tile of the omegan school lobby, echoing loudly throughout the room. He hadn't intended for this to happen, he wasn't even supposed to be coming home with one mate, nonetheless two.

He tried to convince himself, think of it like this: he was saving two men from potentially horrid lives of whoring themselves out non-consensually, serving and waiting hand and foot on some pompous asshole. So it soothed his anxious nerves that prickled along his spine and into his gut, butterflies dancing as they approached a table full of many small metal plates in different shapes and sizes. It was like a pet store, honestly, as if omegas should be treated like animals. 

He hadn't even noticed getting close, how his feet stopped and he looked to all of them, so different, some tainted a hue of a colour, some silver, some gold, some black, some white. 

He swallowed and turned to the two, better start their lives off on the right foot. He sighed and his hand dropped, gesturing to the metal plates "take your pick."

\-----

Not even his sour mood could ruin this! Lance chose to ignore the man beside him and indulge himself, wide eyes flashing with excitement as he took a step forward. He looked at all of the tags, excitement tingling through him and making him shift his weight quickly between feet, forcing his hips to wiggle gently in content. He carefully looked at them all, thanking Keith silently for not interfering.

Some reflected light better than others, but he didn't care for them, the white tags caught his eyes. There was an example of the way they looked when names and numbers were engraved into them, black; the writing was black under the white paint, making it look clean. 

He hummed in delight, a small chirp escaping him as he smiled, the excitement firing his teeth to show. He's been waiting for this for years, practicing and studying and doing his best. 

There was a small tag, a circle, he always liked the circles, they were clean and had a nice, pristine classiness about them.

"This one." He announced, holding up the white shape and giving it to the beta behind the table array of the tags. She raised a skeptical eyebrow, cautious of he Omega being demanding because 'gasp? An omega? Making decisions for himself?'

"Sir?" She asked, looking to Shiro, because of course; everything was alpha final say. He smiled softly and nodded, waving her off to go and and find Lances number on a sheet and register who bought him, the carving noise of it being engraved filled the soft silence and it made Lance anxious to get the tag back and put it on, forcing him to hop excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Keith?" The other omega, Lance realized as he turned towards the aforementioned party, was anxious in a bad way. Shiro cautiously took a step towards the Raven who was staring wide-eyed at the table.

His hands were holding tightly onto the hem of his shirt, nails digging through the fabric into his palms.

Lances smile fell softly, he didn't even think of how this must be hurting Keith.

Everything the omega worked for and trained for, everything he wanted to be and become... it was all drowning.

Perhaps burning was a better word, because he could see the embers stirring, the small flashes of sparks floating away, and if he got to close, well,

He'd be burned.

\-----

Keith couldn't breathe, his heart was stuck in his throat and his nose stung with tears. He didn't let them fall. He'd be damned if he showed weakness, if he let himself be vulnerable in front of this cocky dickhead and his little twink.

So he swallowed, letting Shiros voice calling to him echo off the inside of his head, gently pound behind his eyes as he blinked dumbly and took a step forward.

There were so many different shapes and sizes, so many different colours and fonts.

His hand raised, and his eyes flickered, he looked at them all. One day, these would all be gone.

That hit him like a truck speeding down a freeway.

It's not that they wouldn't be replaced with new ones to hand out, this table, Keith felt, would always be full. 

It held easily 300 tags, probably more, probably closer to 4 or 500, but Keith was always bad at guessing amounts. Always awful at those carnival games where you had to guess the amount of jelly beans in a jar, the man always under-estimated.

He found one of the black ones. He really hadn't meant to counteract Lance, to find something that, while completely opposite, matched. And it sank in that not only did they match each other, but the tags matched Shiro too.

His hair, his eyes, his fancy clothes. Black and white.

He let out a scoff as he rolled the small disk over his knuckles, contemplating, he waited for the person to come back with Lances tag, lost in thought as he tried to ignore the impending mental image of this new tag added to his neckpiece; his collar. A solemn sigh escaped him. 

This. This small piece of damned metal was what condemned him. Not the money, not the contract Shiro had to sign, not the looming existence.

The tag. The fact that he was not his own person.

He could do it, theoretically, he could live his life being mated to someone else, not able to work and stuck cleaning and cooking- hell- he enjoyed cooking, it was his best class for fucks sake, but this tag- this mother fucking tag- his fingers gripped tightly around it as his row furrowed in relentless aggression towards the metal that turned his knuckles white- this tag was stating that he was not his own person.

He was a product.

But hey, life was never so easy

never so simple, never just...

black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long! I was sitting on half a chapter for literally 2 months but I just couldn't find the inspiration to finish it!!  
> Next chapter Lance and Keith see their new home, what'll it mean for them and their new alpha? Omegas never were too fond of sharing territory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! follow me on Tumblr where i have a bunch of fics that arent posted here! @Sydmish


End file.
